Big Surf Island (location)
Big Surf Island is a unique district that was added to Paradise City in the Big Surf Island Update on June 11th, 2009. It is an all new location that is almost as large as Downtown Paradise except features some of the biggest jumps available as well as several roof tops to explore. Criterion Games' philosophy for the island is "go anywhere and do anything" as all restrictions have been removed to open up the island and create a more enriching reward for exploration whilst bringing players a deeper more complex playground than ever before. Big Surf Island was originally named "Big Air Island" and was a part of the "Paradise Keys" district. The name was changed because Big Surf Island was originally a part of a series of islands with each focusing on a different gameplay aspect. This would have led to an area similar to the Florida Keys. When driving across the Paradise Keys Bridge it still reads "Paradise Keys" at the top of the in-game mini-map. The introduction of Big Surf Island to Paradise City is similar to that of the real-world Palm Island in Dubai. Sub-Districts Paradise Keys Bridge This sub-district includes the only bridge to and from Big Surf Island. The bridge is split into through the centre into two parts; a completed side and an unfinished side. Each side brings a different gameplay element when crossing the bridge. Midtown Located just off the Keys Bridge is Midtown which features the most luxurious and tallest hotels in Paradise City. *'PCP Inspiral Car Park' :This is a huge unique spiral tower in which players can drift all the way to the top floor and jump off any level. The name "Inspiral Car Park" is a play on the name The Inspiral Carpets, a 1980-90s band. *'Big Surf Island PCPD HQ' :First shown in a Picture from the "The King of Cop Cars" news article on the Criterion Games website. *'Deese's Donuts' :A doughnut shop with a giant statue of a doughnut on top. It can be jumped through from one of the Island Mega Jumps located on the car park on the opposite side of the road. *'Saville Tech' :A building with some ramps on its roof. North Beach With an area similar to Big Surf Beach located along East Crawford Drive on mainland Paradise City, this sub-district is noted for its huge circular sewer vent on the beach that houses several split ramps and its many seaside hotels. *'Divine's Hotel' :A hotel on Daniell Way near the Hospital with a big pink flamingo sign on the front. *'St. Cath's Hospital' :A hospital building has been confirmed in the Inside Xbox footage of Big Surf Island as well as in a news article on Criterion Games website. *'Paradise University Dome' :A University with a round glass roof and a large globe in its center. Players are free to access the interior or drive in circles around its three floors and go beside its globe at the center. South Coast Home to the Construction Site, the Crash TV Ski Jump and TJT Towers. *'Taylor Jay Towers' :A tower named after DBC9MX's son after the player scored $21,368,632,600 in a Showtime Road Rule competition along 4th Street, King Avenue, Harber Street and Angus Wharf. The challenge was held before the release of the Cagney update and was open to everyone. *'Construction Site' :A large area similar to the Airfield and the Quarry. It features a large bowl at the base and an unfinished 5 story building. This building features a Mega jump and a few split ramps at various levels and has a spectacular view of Paradise City. *'Crash TV Ski Jump' :A huge Crash TV Podcast-themed Mega Jump. There is both an Achievement and Trophy available for getting at least 4.5 seconds of air time off of it. This is currently one of the biggest jumps in Burnout Paradise. *'Holness Hotel' :A very large hotel which can be reached via a bridge used for construction personnel on the top or by an opening on the bottom floor. One of the biggest Mega Jumps on the island is located on a ramp being lifted by a crane off the end of the hotel's roof. Perren's Point Winding rural roads and a large open grass area as well as the massive El's Bells construction site. Perren's Point offers a very different setting from the busier sub-districts on the other side of the island. :This district is named after Programmer Rob Perren. *'Perren's Point Lighthouse' :It has a large gap in the middle which can be jumped through via one of two ramps on either side of the lighthouse. There is also a shortcut beneath it. *'Els Bels Resort' :A Resort still under construction. It is similar to the Construction Site as it features many jumps, billboards and smashes. The name is a reference to the unfinished Spanish resort in the British comedy film Carry On Abroad. *'Big Surf Byker Grove' :A biker bar located in the middle of Perren's Point. The bar's name is a parody of the popular British children's show Byker Grove. Roads *'Paradise Keys Bridge' :This is the bridge that connects mainland Paradise City. It is located at the junction of 4th Street and Angus Wharf. *'Daniell Way' :Home of Divine's Hotel. :The road is named after Programmer Graham Daniell. *'Griffin Boulevard' :This road is heading South East from Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the Construction Site in the South Coast. :The road is named after Artist Jack Griffin. *'McDonald Road' :This road heads under the Paradise Keys Bridge and is where the PCP Car Park can be found. It also travels to the entrance of and around the Construction site in the South Coast. :The road is named after Development Manager Dan Mcdonald. *'Huntley Boulevard' :This road goes underneath the west side of the Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the outside of the Construction Site in the South Coast. :The road is named after Lead Programmer Mark Huntley. *'Shires Drive' :This road leads from the Construction Site in the South Coast to Maguire Road in Perren's Point. :The road is named after Programmer Andrei Shires. *'Maguire Road' :This is the road which twists through the Perren's Point along the coast and Lighthouse from Shire Road in the South Coast and into North Beach. It is here where one of the Gas Stations can be found. It is very similar to the Burnout 2 tracks Big Surf Shore and Big Surf Grove. :The road is named after Programmer Philip Maguire. *'Pitt Avenue' :This road starts in Midtown and has a Mega Jump which leads to the Lighthouse in Perren's Point. :The road is named after ESSC Team Additional Creator Robert Pitt. *'Lipscomb Way' :This road can be found in Midtown parallel to Paradise Keys Bridge Road. It intersects Shires Drive at the PCPD Car Park. :The road is named after Lead Artist James Lipscomb. *'Jacobs Street' :This road is named after either Programmer André Jacobs or ESSC Team Additional Artist Nathan Jacobs. *'Glover Way' :This road is named after HR Support Becky Glover. *'Grange Hill' :The Island's Junkyard is located on this road. :This road is named after the popular British Children's program Grange Hill. Hidden Messages :Main Article: List of Big Surf Island Hidden Messages. Big Surf Island is riddled with Easter Eggs from top to bottom. Not only are most of the buildings' names references to old United Kingdom shows but there are also hidden messages written on walls all around the island. Notes *Most names of the buildings are named after classic 70s-80s British TV shows. *In earlier stages of development, there were classic red Burnout Paradise Billboards instead of Big Surf Island Billboards. Videos Category:Districts Category:Big Surf Island